Chick Hicks (KHP)
"Lightning McStink and his three lackies drove all the way here to try and fight heartless?" -Chick Hicks Chick Hicks 'is the evil cheating race car of Radiator Springs in Kingdom Hearts Pixar Chick commands the pit crew of Carborator County and is the runner-up in the Piston Cup. He is the sworn rival of the King and Lightning McQueen in hopes of winning the attention of Dinoco. He controls the heartless of Radiator Springs and is the central member of Maleficent's Council. Journal Entries Kingdom Hearts PIXAR *'First Entry A Ruthless car of green interested only in obtaining the priceless Piston Cup and the glory of Dinoco. He is the rival of Lightning McQueen constantly cheating their races to ensure his position as second place in the Piston Cup. He dealed Lightning to a race to California and the winner winning the pleasure of Dinoco to themself. He became estatic at the announcment of Lightning McQueen's dissappearence and commanded his legion of heartless to destroy McQueen and anyone else accompanying him. He is labelled as Thunder by Lightning as Thunder always comes after in weather's ascending order. He came after McQueen in "Cars"(2005) *'Second Entry' Hick's heartless failed to eliminate McQueen from the competition and his position was questioned by the visiting Maleficent who reminded Hicks that his great new powers came from her and he should use it for her purpose, not his. Hicks ignored Maleficent like all the other members of villainery council and sent a large possessor heartless to inhabit the body of concrete layer Bessie, destroying more of the town and angering the inhabitants. He came after McQueen in "Cars"(2005) *'Third Entry' McQueen alongside Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the Piston Cup tournament challenging Hicks after their sordid training while in Radiator Springs main place. Hicks at first was gaining the upper hand but was defeated and in anger of losing unleashed a large engulfer unversed who attacked the international speedway. Upon it's defeat Hicks vanished with his heartless and pit crew with Sora, Lightning, Donald and Goofy in pursuit. He came after McQueen in "Cars"(2005) *'Fourth Entry' Sora and the others eventually tracked Hicks to the original stadium and challenged him to one more race. They beat Hicks in the race and let the King still finish in first leaving them firmly at second place. Hicks in rage released all his heartless and attacked. He was defeated by Lightning, Sora, Donald and Goofy leaving him to be consumed by the heartless. The Keyhole was generated from the Piston Cup of which had previously been made a heartless by the lean mean green car. After Hicks was defeated, Sora and the duo shake wheels to The King for good sportsmanship. He came after McQueen in "Cars"(2005) Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived in Radiator Springs as the surprising new forms of cars. Sora, Donald and Goofy soon were led into Radiator Springs causing untold damage, and sentenced to community serive alongside damaged race-car Lightning McQueen of the Piston Cup. Lightning told the three of his adventures in the circuit and how he ate losers for breakfast such as rival Chick Hicks who believes to be responsabile for ending up here. The heartless eventually appeared and attacked nearly demolishing the town in the process. Lightning and the three were released and then charged by local Doc Hudson and compassionate Porsha to find the person responsabile for the ruin of their town. Their search led to many racing tournaments in practice for the Piston Cup. Upon entering the full tournament and combat of several other heartless the group discovered Hicks to be the controller of the heartless. Hicks had released the heartless upon Radiator Springs; against the wishes of Maleficent in order to eliminate competition McQueen. The group raced their way to the finish landing second place and forcing the losing Hicks to release his anger upon them. The group combated Hicks and his heartlesss defeating and leaving him for the heartless. Maleficent watched this all over the bubble of view of her fountain back at Hollow Bastion. She showed no care for Hicks but rather for his inability to seize the keyhole nor find if there was one of the Next-D princessess of seven there. Appearence Chick Hicks appears as seen in the film and previous game instalment of Cars; Green, smooth and with a large bushy grey moustache bar. He he evil beady eyes in similiar size to the King's. His face expressions match McQueens and he spots a brilliant coat of light green. He a 68 number rendering on his top and sticker coated body. Abilities Chick Hick's abilities differ from his control of the heartless as he does possess his own indivivual strength and speed. Hicks attacks fast and frantic with car related attacks. *Bonet Bash *Smack *Whack *Thump *Call *Spin *Simmer *Burn *Blackout *Command *Release *Blade *Ball In-Battle Main Article: Chick Hicks (Boss) Chick Hicks in battle is fast and sly; moving constantly. The best way to attack is to circle while he commits strong combos and await for his ball attack to end. Attack constantly with the keyblade to deplenish his health and then resort to magic. Fira, Thundara and Shadowa come in handy for knock back attacks. Also triangle abilities such as Steamer Beam, Ka-Chow and I Am Speed come in handy for health loss. Dodge his attack by move away, triangle or circling in order to commit the fatal attacks to finish Chick Hicks. Origin Chick Hicks was the primary antagonist from Walt Disney Pixar's 2005 animated film Cars. His plans never were to harm anyone but instead win the important position of winner of the Piston Cup and of Dinoco. He was the rival of rookie racer Lightning McQueen who sta firmly at third place behind Hicks and was set up to do a race to California to smoose Dinoco. Hicks won due to four reckless hot rods who caused Lightning to be released from his escort racer Mac and was left in a town he had accidentally destroyed. The town Radiator Springs had prevented him from heading to California until he had repaired the damage and upon doing so so learnt his most important life lessons. Lightning entered the race with the wise King's advice of a good team behind him and took on Hicks and saved the King for second place. Hicks had won the Piston Cup but unfortunatley not Dinoco and was hated by the audience having things throwed at him while he cowered away. Quotes *''"Hey Lightining McQueen.. or should I say Lightning the Queen! haha your the worst pal racing on the wrong side of the tracks"'' *''"Which is better now McQueen?.. Thunder or Lightning?"'' *''"Eat dust!"'' *''"Broken Wheels and a bad bumper, I Still have the power of a cadilac"'' *''"Thunderstorm!.....Baby"'' *''"Bring on the heartless"'' *''"Yeah, my serve of you as been loyal enough, now i want use my army to eliminate that stupid fool Lightning McQueen!"'' Trivia *''Chick Hicks is the only boss throughout Kingdom Hearts PIXAR to fight on his own abilities from mostly relying on heartless nor the strength he was bestowed by them'' *''Chick Hicks conjures up the most emblem heartless bosses throughout Kingdom Hearts PIXAR'' Gallery cars-chick-hicks-07.jpg|Chick Hicks cars-chick-hicks-08.jpg|86 of the Hicks cars-chick-hicks-09.jpg disney-pixar-cars--diecast--chick-hicks.jpg|'Chick Hicks' as he first appears in Kingdom Hearts PIXAR B6155B0002.jpg|Chick Hick's final appearence in Kingdom Hearts Pixar ready for the California Circuit See Also Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR